Just Another Rainbow
by TEAM BUTTERCUP894
Summary: What if Soarin and Rainbow Dash got married? What if they had two fillies named Skywhip and Windshine? But what if Windshine was a Unicorn? How will she fit in in the fastest flying family of Pegasi in Equestria? And when her horn calls for a dangerous quest, how will she survive with that little magic she holds? Told in Windshine's POV.


**Hi! I hope you like the story! I own nothing except for Skywhip, Windshyne, and Sparklight!**

"Just think about it, Windshyne! Standing on a cloud, wind rustling your Mane, the sensation of fli..."

"Oh, my God! Will you frickin shut UP, Skywhip!?"

Oh, sorry, little sis," said my oh so 'thoughtful' brother. being a Dash, that was how you were supposed to act, always dreaming about the sky, wings spread, prepared to make that first jump into flight.

So if this is how a Dash is supposed to act, than why don't I get as much of a sky lust as Skywhip or my Mother?

The answer is very simple. I'm different. Unlike the others. Unusual. In other words, I'm a unicorn. Who in Equestria would have thought it possible? I unicorn in the family of Rainbow Dash and Sorain the wonder bolt! I'm the reason we live in Ponyville, not Cloudsdale. I'm the reason we are a grounded famunicorn the fastest flying ponies in all of Equestria.

So, as I stood at the edge of Cupcake cliff (owned by my Mom's friend pinkie Pie), I was the one forced to stand back, the one who would be better off in the infamous..._Magic preschool._

I watched my brother leap off the ledge, his mane with the many shades of blue blending in almost perfectly with different spots in the sky. The warm spring air hit his face, sending his Mane flying in the find. We were practicing for two pony act in the school talent show. He would fly into the air as so, and I would use that little bit of magic I could muster to illusions and obstacles. My best friend, Sparkle Bright, would help time with the obstacles. She was a transfer student from Canterlot, meaning her magic was stronger than mine, enabling her to levitate larger items.

My brother and I spent the next hour practicing loops, drills, and timing. By the end of the hour, we could see great improvement. I heard some clomping, than my Mother was right at my side.

"Wow, you guys! Your act is coming together quite nicely!"

Skywhip sees her and comes flying down to greet her.

"Hi, Mom! Where's Dad?" (Yes, we are all SO proud of Skywhip's polite ability to greet our Mother).

"He's inside," she said with a sigh. We began to walk to the heavy wooden door When my mother called to me.

"Oh! Windshyne! I would like you to stay back for a sec!"

"Oh, um, okay." Hmm. It's normally Skywhip who is asked to stay back, and that's only when Mom is giving him tips on his flying. This had better not be about my horn. She knows I can't fix that!

"Hey, squirt! How was school today?"

"Oh, it was okay," I lied. It hadn't been okay. More of those girls were picking on me and teasing me for my blank flank.

"You can tell me the truth, Windshyne. Belle already told me about thowe other fillies calling you names."

I sighed. "You just don't get it. It's really hard being the only blank flank in your class."

"Don't put it that way! Did you know that your teacher as also the last to get her cutie mark? She was so upset!"

I looked at my mother for the first time since I had come home from school. Those bright feushia eyes of hers looked down at me with a comforting stare.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Mom, but yIf you saw those other fillies, you would change your mind. Even Ms. Sweetie Belle has trouble stoping them."

"Oh, well. Some fillies are raised differently from others. You've still got that other unicorn friend of yours, right?"

"Yeah! Me and Sparklight are BFF's! Oh! That reminds me! She invited me to come to Canterlot with her to see her family! Can I go, please please please!?" Sparklight was a transfer filly from Canterlot. Her mother was a popular magician or something there, and she didn't want Sparklight to have to face the stresses of fame from such an early age.

(Flash back)

When we met, she was still a blank flank, like every other pony in my class. I had noticed how sad she had looked at her first recess, so I asked if she wanted to play with me. At the time, she was a very shy and quiet pony, which meant that bullies were open to attack. That recess was the worst of all. Ponies were a calling her snob, pathetic, ugly, and all of those normal insults.

But than Frostyflake, the class priss, got her cutie mark. Insults got worse, bullies began to join her click, and we were left with no one but each other. More and more of our class mates began to get their cutie marks until the day came where we were the only two without our marks. It was at this time that we began to become super close friends. We would play together, eat lunch at the same spot (about ten yards from the other ponies), and and even have weekends were we would just gallop around town together running errands for our parents. My brother began to call us long lost twins, even though we looked nothing alike.

At the beginning of the next school year, however, she walked in with a cutie mark. It was a fire spark with a glow essence around it. I asked her at lunch what it was of, and she told me that it was a magical fire spark. Her special talent was making magical fire spells.

(End of flashback)

"Hmmm," my mother though. "Canterlot you say?" I looked at her with a confused glance.

"Yeah. Her family lives in Canterlot. I've told you that a million times." Was my mother really that short of memory?

"Well, I have a good friend in Canterlot, and I think it's about time I payed her a visit."

**Hope you liked it! I rushed through the beginning, so excuse messy writing.**


End file.
